The Legend of Zelda: The Shattering
by Legend Seeker
Summary: Link was beginning to relax when Ganondorf reappeared! How could this be? And how is Link going to stop him without the Master Sword? ZLink Pairings RATED FOR LINK'S VIOLENCE
1. Assault

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. Get over it, or I'll help you. (Holds Megaton Hammer).

Warning: This is a sequel to Legend of Zelda: Time to Return. I'm done now.

**The Legend of Zelda: The Shattering**

**Chapter I: Assault**

Link sat on his bed, being content with the fact that Hyrule was safe for the moment. However, he wasn't content with being very, very bored. The most interesting thing that had happened to him in the past two weeks was that Zelda and he had snuck away to a small garden and shared a kiss. Okay, so maybe Zelda had grabbed him from behind, pulled him away, and then Link followed her. Okay, so he was at first kicking and flailing to the best of his abilities, since he didn't know who it was. Link stood up and looked out the window.

There was a flaming arrow shooting right at him.

Link ducked. The arrow shot through the window, and sped into the bed post. Link ran over to it and waved his hat at it. Instead of doing what he wanted it to do, the fire grew larger. In desperation, Link covered the fire with his hat. Luckily for Link, the fire went out and his hat remained in fabric and not ashes. Link took his hat off the bed post and set it on his head. Then he pulled the arrow out of the post and looked at it. He didn't recognize it. Link walked back over to the window.

Hundreds of flaming arrows were shooting at the castle.

_Today must not be my day,_ Link thought as he threw himself down a second time to avoid another arrow. This one clattered harmlessly against the wall, and Link stomped on it to put it out. He looked around, and grabbed his bow, Master Sword, Hylian shield, and his Megaton hammer. He ran out the door to his room and up onto the castle wall, bounding at full speed. When he reached it, Link looked out over the wall at the assailers. He did not like what he saw.

A horde stood at the town gates of Hyrule. The horde was innumerable and full of bokoblins. They were shooting volleys of flaming arrows at the castle, passing over Hyrule Castle town. Soldiers were dashing to the gate and desperately throwing spears down at the horde, only to be pierced by arrows. Link ran down to the bridge and sprinted down to the gate. He pulled out his bow as he ran up the stairs. Link stopped momentarily to catch his breath, then stood up on the gate wall and started launching arrows into the horde.

Bokoblin after bokoblin fell to Link's arrows, but whenever one was killed, fifty more seemed to appear out of nowhere. In frustration, Link started to shoot flaming arrows. He shot one. It hit a bokoblin in the neck. The fire erupted forth from the arrow, and tens of bokoblins caught fire. They shrieked in pain as Link shot off a couple more. Then the bokoblins started to bring a battering ram. Link saw it, along with every other soldier. Frantically, they started to shot arrows at it. The ram was in a triangular cart of metal on wheels, being pushed on the inside by bokoblins. The ram collided with the gate. It shuddered. Link jumped down off the wall into the street with four scores of soldiers. The gate wouldn't survive another hit. The ram smashed into the gate again.

The gate shattered open, and bokoblins poured into the town. Link yelled at the top of his voice, raising the Master Sword in the air. The soldiers shouted with him, and they charged the incoming enemy. The two forces met, and combat ensued. Link charged forward and thrust his blade into the heart of a bokoblin. He took it back out, and Link made a parry to his left to block an attack. He blocked another attack with his shield and made a sideways cut. He struck the bokoblin across the chest and killed it. He spun around and brought his sword in an arc to cut a bokoblin in half, then swung his sword horizontally to cut another a bokoblin's head off. Link blocked an attack with his shield, and then stabbed his attacker in the stomach.

A thundering came from the gates. Link fought towards it. He parried an attack on his left, and then banged the bokoblin the face with his shield. Link cut it in two, and ducked under an attacking bokoblin. Link spun to the right and kicked the bokoblin in the face, knocking it into a soldier's spear. Link turned back towards the gate. He ran forward and somersaulted, leaping out of the somersault to kick a bokoblin out of the way. Link lowered his blade into the bokoblin's heart. Then he spun and used the pommel to smash a bokoblin's face in. He finished the spin and stabbed the bokoblin through the head. But his powerful efforts seemed to be in vain. There were too many bokoblin. Link dodged an attack, and put away his sword and shield.

He took out the megaton hammer.

Link swung at a group of bokoblins one-handed. The swing was strong enough to knock them all flying. Link brought the hammer back the way it came. It knocked more bokoblins away. Link made a few more swings to clear the way, and then put away the hammer and took the Master sword and Hylian shield out again. He ran forward, charging. A bokoblin stood in the way. Link grabbed its left arm, and spund around it, and breaking it. Link landed on his feet behind the bokoblin, and kicked it away. The thundering happened again, and Link turned to see what it was.

A man in black armor stood before Link with a broadsword, having red hair and eyes full of hatred and revenge. The man in black armor was Ganondorf.

Link stood speechless. The seal had been broken. The sages had failed. He had failed. The Master Sword had failed. The Triforce had failed. Link cleared his throat and pointed his weapon at Ganondorf.

"You're supposed to be sealed away," Link threatened.


	2. Fall of Hyrule Castle

**Chapter II: Fall of Hyrule Castle**

"You're supposed to be sealed away," Link threatened.

"Am I?" Ganondorf said. He lunged at Link with a broadsword. Link stepped to the left and parried the attack.

"Why are you here?" Link asked.

"I think you know why," Ganondorf answered. "I want revenge." He swung the broadsword horizontally at Link. Link blocked it and swung diagonally at Ganondorf. Ganondorf stepped out of the way. The two circled each other.

"You know you will not win," Link said. "Get out of here."

"Oh, but Link," Ganondorf chided, "You're aren't dead yet!" Ganondorf lunged again and Link sidestepped. Link swung down at Ganondorf, only to have it blocked. Ganondorf kicked Link in the face, knocking him back. Link wiped his lip as Ganondorf walked up. Ganondorf raised his sword over his head and swung down. Link beat it out of the way with his shield and swung horizontally. Ganondorf jumped over the slash and kicked Link again. Link was knocked to his back. Ganondorf landed and stabbed at Link. Link rolled out of the way.

Link swung at Ganondorf's feet and Ganondorf jumped up. Link stabbed his sword into the dirt and pulled himself up sideways. Just as Ganondorf landed, Link pulled the Master Sword out of the earth and swung it across his body at Ganondorf. Ganondorf blocked it, and punched Link with a free hand. Link stumbled back, and Ganondorf shoulder-rammed him. Link smashed into a wall. He looked to see Ganondorf shooting magic at him. Link swung and knocked the magic back at Ganondorf. Ganondorf jumped out of the way. Then he vanished. Link looked around frantically for his opponent, but couldn't find him. Then he heard something behind him and ducked.

A bokoblin flew over his head. Link stabbed upward and got it. He stood up all the way and was thrown to his stomach by an explosion. He looked over his shoulder. The Happy Mask Shop had been blown up. Link got back to his feet. He looked around him at the destruction taking place. Soldiers were being slaughtered by the endless hordes. Peasants were being murdered and buildings were being burned. Link looked to the castle. Parts of it were on fire, and arrows rained from every direction. Link looked down at the Master Sword. Something had to be done. Link started lighting bombs and throwing them into groups of bokoblins. They exploded and sent bokoblins into disarray. Link set a Light Arrow to his bow and fired into a group.

The Light aura exploded forth and burned through bokoblins with relentless force. The bokoblins it touched were disintegrated into blue flames before vanishing. Link fired another. More bokoblins were defeated. But more continued to pour through the gateway. Then another explosion sounded. Link turned in the direction of the noise to see the castle under catapult attack. Images of Zelda flashed through Link's mind, and his eyes widened in horror.

"ZELDA!" Link shouted, and started to make his way to the castle. Bokoblins tried to stop him. But Link wasn't about to let them. He jumped forward and slashed at one. Another tried to stab him. Link blocked it with his shield and sliced the bokoblin in half. Another jumped at him. Link ducked underneath, then beat it away with his shield. As he did, he slashed at another. More bokoblins came to get in his way. Link grunted in frustration and slashed at two more. Then he put his sword away and took out the hammer. Holding it with two hands, he slammed it into the ground.

The force caused the ground to shake. The shockwave threw bokoblins everywhere into the surroundings. Link now had a clear path. He sprinted forward, putting away his hammer and taking out the bow. Up ahead at the gate was a bokoblin. Link set an arrow and shot as he approached. It flew true and took out the bokoblin. Link looked behind him. Scores of bokoblins were chasing him. Link looked back ahead and continued to run. He made it to the bridge and put the bow away. The bridge was down and the castle doors were open. Link took out his sword and shield before heading inside. As he ran across the bridge, it started to fall apart. Link felt the planks give beneath him. He jumped forward and stretched his arms out. But he didn't make it, and Link fell into the moat. Link swam up to the surface and looked around. How was he supposed to get inside now?

Another explosion sounded. Link looked up to see part of the castle wall coming down on him. Link swam out of the way. The castle wall crashed into the moat, creating a wave which threw Link up on dry land. He landed on his face. Link lifted his head, moaning in pain. He wiped away some of the dirt over his face to see catapults not far off.

"Bloody catapults," Link said, getting to his feet. Then he got an idea. Smiling to himself, Link started to walk towards them.

The bokoblin loaded another flaming boulder onto the catapult. Why couldn't it see some action? Then it heard shouting. It looked to see Link slash it.

Link swung his sword at a charging bokoblin. He spun and sliced one behind him, while beating another in the face with his hilt. Link stabbed him, and blocked an attack with his shield. Link swung and got that bokoblin. After looking around to see it was safe, Link picked up the boulder and threw it off the catapult. Then he hopped on. Link swallowed before cutting the trigger. The catapult arm pitched Link into the air, right at the castle. Link held his sword and shield out as he realized he had no way to slow down. He shut his eyes as a tower neared.

Link smashed through the roof, creating a spray of wood and brick. He broke through the floor of two stories before stopping. Link lifted his head in excruciating pain. His body hurt all over as he lifted himself up. He got to his feet, groaning in pain.

"I never do that again," Link muttered to himself. Then he remembered what he was doing.

"Zelda!" Link whispered, and tried to run. But as he took his first step, he fell back down. Link yelled in pain as he clutched his leg. He looked down at it. His right leg was broken. He reached for his belt and grabbed a bottle he kept there. It was empty. Link stared at it in disbelief.

"You're kidding me," he said. He threw it off to the side and rolled over. Link looked around and grabbed a piece of wood. He also ripped up some tapestry cloth and tied the wood to his leg. Then Link got up slowly. He proceeded to walk down the stairs as fast as he could, holding onto whatever was there.

All there was were walls.

Link made it down to the rest of the castle. By now smoke was everywhere from fire. So he bent down as he hobbled, trying to make his way to the throne room where Zelda might be. A bokoblin appeared in front of him. It spotted him and moved towards him. Link readied his sword and shield. The bokoblin struck. Link deflected with his shield, and for a moment he almost lost balance. But he recovered by swinging back at the bokoblin. It vanished into blue flames. Link continued to move forward. He took a door into a great hallway, and started to hop towards the throne room. He fell against the huge oak door and felt for the handle in the smoke.

_At least I know the doors are good,_ Link thought as he found the handle. Link grabbed it and shoved the door opened. It drifted open, and Link caught himself with his sword. He looked in the throne room, searching for Zelda as smoke floated in.

A shield smashed into Link's face and he fell to his back. Link's hands went to his face as he moaned in pain.

"Link?" his attacker said. "Is that you?" Zelda came forward from around the wall holding a shield and dagger. She dropped them and knelt down beside him.

"Link! I'm so sorry," Zelda said. Link looked up at her, comforted that she was safe.

"At least it's nothing like taking a catapult through a tower and several stories," Link replied.

"What?" Zelda asked.

"I'll explain later," Link said. "Right now I have to get you out of here. We're in more danger than we thought."

"How right you are," Ganondorf said, coming out of the smoke. Zelda screamed in horror at seeing the King of Evil. Ganondorf swung his sword, and Link blocked it with his shield. He moved it out of the way and rolled to his stomach. Link got to a knee and parried another attack. He stood up and parried a powerful swing. His steps were more off-balance now. Ganondorf took advantage of this.

Link slashed at Ganondorf. Ganondorf beat Link's blade out of the way with his own. He charged his blade with dark energy. Link took the opportunity to thrust at Ganondorf. Ganondorf swung his sword like a golf club and hit it.

There was a flash of light. Link looked at the Master Sword. The blade was shattered, and the shards were floating in the air. Then time went back to normal, and the shards flew everywhere. The force of the impact threw Link back to his back. He stared incredulously at the hilt of his Master Sword, shattered. Ganondorf laughed and grabbed Link by the throat, lifting him into the air.

"I have waited long for this day," Ganondorf said, chuckling at Link's attempts to break Ganondorf's to break his grip. "Now die."

Link was panicking, reaching for anything loosen the hold on his neck. His vision was starting to blacken. Link felt his hands slowing and dropping. He stopped thinking correctly. Then he heard a piercing yell and was dropped. A slender hand pulled his arm around a figure as he gasped for breath.

"Don't give up on me now Link," Zelda said, trying to help him to his feet. Link struggled, only half-conscious. He sort of slumped as Zelda walked him away. Ganondorf was still screaming, trying to rip free the burning piece of wood Zelda had stabbed him with. Link felt his eyes start to close.

"C'mon Link, we're almost there," Zelda said. She tried to lift him up more. Why did he have to be so heavy? She looked behind her. Ganondorf was trying to pull it free out of his leg. She looked back ahead. Link was trying as best as he could, sort of stumbling along while holding onto her shoulder. She wished he didn't grip so hard.

Zelda looked behind her. Ganondorf had gotten rid of the wood and was stomping after them in furious strides.

"Link hurry!" Zelda said. Link tried to move faster. Zelda looked behind her. Ganondorf had caught up. He raised his sword.

Then a catapult smashed through the wall and into Ganondorf. The explosion took Zelda and Link out the hole into the courtyard. Zelda struggled to her feet and put Link's arm around her again. She dragged him a bit further on. She glanced to see if Ganondorf had caught up. He wasn't there.

Zelda cleared 150 yards, out of Ganondorf's reach of magic, and started to summon magic. Zelda called upon Farore to take them way. The wind blew, and there was a light. The light faded, and Zeld and Link were gone.


	3. The Great Kokiri Library

**Chapter III: The Prophecy**

Link mumbled indecipherable things. He kept his eyes closed shut, not wanting to see where he was. He didn't know where he was, and something told him he wasn't in bed. He didn't want to find out what had transpired was real, either. Instead he continued to lie there, letting sleep start to take him back. Or was it unconsciousness?

Then he felt a slender hand stroke his forehead. Link's temperature rose. He knew whose hand it was; yet he wondered why it wasn't gloved. Then he felt something under his back. Slowly, Link's eyes opened. They started to focus on the blurry mess that made up his vision. First he picked out the sky above him. Then the trees came into better view. At least he thought they were trees; it was still blurry. But Link was convinced he wasn't in his bed where he wanted to be. Something or someone was leaning over him; lots of yellow surrounded this mystery. Link started to focus more, and he decided it was a woman. Finally his vision returned to normal, and Link recognized Zelda watching him, smiling happily.

"Link, you're awake," Zelda said. She was holding him in her lap and had been stroking his forehead caringly when he woke up. Link noticed the cinders and small burn marks on her clothing. It was unlike her to be so…unclean. Yet he was happy to see her. Link smiled back, and set his hands on the ground.

Yet getting up was not what Fate wanted for him. Pain seared through Link's leg, and he stifled a shout as he dropped back into Zelda's lap. Almost instantly her face showed compassion and concern as she gently put a hand on his chest.

"Relax," Zelda said. "You're leg's still broken."

"But…" Link started.

"Ssshh. Relax. It's alright," Zelda said, smiling. Link couldn't help but smile back. Until his mind started to think.

"If my leg's broken," Link realized, "then Ganondorf's back. And the Master Sword is…" Link's voice trailed away. Zelda looked to side, and Link turned to see. The Master Sword handle lay in the grass. Only the handle remained: the blade was gone. Link reached over and grabbed it. He held it up to his face, studying it, trying to find a way to disprove what he saw. But he couldn't, and Link traced his life through the Master Sword hilt. All of his memories, his life, his self, could have been traced back through the blade. It was the blade that he first found, that was part of his first journey. It was the blade that led him through the Temples of Hyrule. It was this blade's journey that caused him to leave, and then to come back eventually. Without this blade, he would have still been in the forest, and he would have never met Zelda. He remembered the countless battles this blade had been through. Tears started to well in Link's eyes as he clutched a lost friend.

To his surprise, Zelda held him up to her and hugged him gently. She whispered soothing words, and Link let it go. He started to cry. He didn't care about being tough anymore. Zelda continued to hold him, whispering in his ears. Link was glad Zelda was there. She probably didn't understand his connection to the sword, but she still cared. This caused Link to cry harder. He didn't make a sound; rather more tears began to stream from his eyes. _Without Zelda,_ Link thought, _where would I be?_

After a while, Link stemmed the flow of tears, and Zelda released him from her embrace. He looked at her with reddened eyes and smiled thankfully. He started to roll off of her lap when it hit him. The sense. Only it was so powerful that Link dropped down. It embraced him almost instantly, thankfully, and Link struggled to his hands and knees. Zelda got on her knees and started to help him to his feet.

"What was that?" she asked. Zelda slung an arm around Link and helped to lift him to his feet. She hesitantly let go, and Link stood on his own, however wobbly that was. He looked in her eyes with a serious look.

"She's coming," Link stated simply, leaning forward to say it. Zelda interest piqued: Who was this 'she' Link was talking about? Her question was answered soon enough. Farore walked out from behind a tree and set a hand on it.

Zelda's eyes widened, and she went to her knees instantly. Link turned to see Farore watching him. He waved slightly.

"It is good to see you again, Chosen Hero," Farore said. "But I'm afraid we cannot spare any time. Nayru believes that time is incredibly short. Din says you now lack the power to do anything about it." Link nodded. Zelda got to her knees slowly, still amazed one of the Goddesses were in front of her.

"What is it you expect me to do?" Link asked, knowing that he was going on another adventure.

"Nayru has told me about a prophecy she gave long ago to my brothers and sisters," Farore explained.

"I didn't know you had nephews and nieces," Link blurted. Farore rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Don't you remember the story of how Hyrule was created?" Farore asked. After receiving an expected no, she continued, "Din created the world, Nayru created the law of life, and I created the life, remember? I created Hylians, Gerudos, Zoras, Gorons, Kokiri, and Shiekahs. So I consider them to be my brothers and sisters. In this case, I am talking specifically about my forest brothers and sisters."

"You mean the Kokiri?" Link asked. Farore nodded. Zelda was confused.

"But…I thought the Kokiri were only myth," Zelda wondered aloud. Farore shook her head.

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Princess of Destiny and Seventh Sage," Farore apologized, "The Kokiri exist. They're simply good at hiding. In fact, you're boyfriend was raised by them."

"Link was raised by…" Zelda stopped as she realized the trick she had stepped into, admitting Link was her boyfriend. She blushed a deep pink, and Link did so as well. Farore laughed in excitement. Then she cleared her throat.

"But yes the Kokiri are real," Farore confirmed. "Now as I was saying, Nayru gave a prophecy to them about the Master Sword and the Hero of Time. It's in the Great Kokiri Library." Then Link and Zelda both blinked, and Farore vanished.

"Link, why didn't you tell me about this?" Zelda asked. Link looked at her confused.

"Do you mean the Kokiri, me being raised by them, or having met Farore before?" Link questioned.

"All of it," Zelda answered. Link shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "I thought you would know. Why don't you use the Triforce of Wisdom?"

"Oh, right," Zelda said, looking down and blushing. Link thought there was something behind this, but dismissed it for the moment.

"Well, I'm going to the Kokiri Forest," Link said. "I want you to go-"

"Don't start Link," Zelda cut off. "I'm coming with you." Link sighed to himself, and then consented. He took her by the hand and led her out into the open. They were in the middle of Hyrule Field, not far from the forest. It was a good thing, too. Link's leg was broken. He started to limp off towards the Forest, while Zelda walked with him and helped him keep balance. The sun was at its highest in the sky, and for the next two hours, Link and Zelda traveled to the forest. Then they reached the forest edges. Zelda was starting to wonder about the Kokiri. She still hadn't used the Triforce of Wisdom yet; she had her own reasons.

Suddenly Link gave a cry of excitement and surprised Zelda. He started to hop over to a bush. Zelda watched him curiously, guessing he knew something the bush was good for. Link gently took a couple leaves of the plant. Then he started to take bites out of them. After he had eaten a couple, Link made a small cut on a branch. Sap leaked out, and Link took enough to rub over his leg. He took a couple more leaves to eat, then rejoined Zelda.

"What plant is that?" Zelda asked.

"It's the Anelis plant," Link said. "Its leaves are good for you and taste good, while the sap can be absorbed through the skin for injuries. We'd better hurry; I don't want to be caught." Zelda nodded, and the two continued their trek into the forest. Zelda noticed how much less Link was favoring his leg: he was taking regular steps on it. Soon they came deep into the forest and found a bridge. Link walked confidently across the bridge, with Zelda following behind. The path on the other side of the bridge was black. But as soon as they passed over the bridge, Zelda recognized the darkness as magic, used to conceal things. Then they passed through the magical blackness, and found themselves in the Kokiri village.

Zelda was amazed by what she saw. All the houses were giant tree houses. This was the perfect balance of civilization and nature. What surprised her more were the Kokiri. She knew they should be there, but they still amazed her. They were all so young looking, and yet they were probably older than the Sages themselves! They all seemed to be here just to enjoy life. All of them had red or blonde hair, all wore the same green clothing as Link, and they all were naïve of the outside world. One of the Kokiri boys approached them, smiling.

"I've never seen you before mister," the Kokiri spoke. "Are you lost?" Link shook his head.

"No, I've been here before," Link said. "I'm just looking for a Great Library. I would like to see it."

"Oh, you mean the Great Kokiri Library," the Kokiri said. "I think that's in the Forest Temple, but I'm not sure. Maybe you should seek an audience with the Deku Tree Sprout. You should talk to Mido."

"Thanks," Link said. The Kokiri nodded and ran off.

"Don't they know who you are?" Zelda asked as they started walking to one of the houses.

"No, I haven't returned here since the Forest Temple," Link said. They don't recognize me because they think I'm a Kokiri. The Kokiri, as you've noticed, don't grow up. So they expect Link to be a kid. Besides, I never really felt like I belonged."

Zelda watched Link in horror. How could he have endured so much? He had been an outsider all his life. Even as Hero of Time he was different than everyone else and was treated so. Zelda felt more pity for him as she searched his face. It was full of wistfulness. He wanted to belong here, where he grew up, but he knew he couldn't. So with the wistfulness was grief. Zelda felt she could have hugged him there.

Link walked into one of the houses. Inside was another Kokiri. Zelda could tell by the way he held himself he was in charge to some degree.

"Hello mister," Mido said. "Can I help in some way?"

"Yes," Link answered. "I would like to see the Deku Tree Sprout. He can help me with a problem." Mido shot a shoot out of his mouth he had been chewing on.

"Is it that big a problem?" Mido asked. Zelda guessed that the Deku Tree Sprout was important to them.

"Not really," Link said. "I'm just looking for where the Great Kokiri Library is."

"Oh," Mido said. "Well that's simple. It's in the Forest Temple, located in the Lost Woods."

"I know my around there," Link muttered. "Well thanks for your he-" Link was cut off by a fairy suddenly making noises. Mido turned to the fairy.

"What is it?" Mido asked. He listened to the fairy whispering to him. When she was done, Mido looked at the fairy disbelievingly.

"What are you talking about? This isn't him," Mido said to the fairy. Then he turned to Link, "I'm sorry. My fairy thinks you're a Kokiri who used to live here." Link gave a friendly smile.

"She must be mistaken," Link commented. "Well goodbye." He and Zelda turned to leave.

As they were leaving, they heard Mido say to his fairy, "Oh please; he looks nothing like Link."

Link grinned at Zelda. Zelda couldn't help but grin back.

As they started down a path to the Lost Woods, Zelda asked, "Why do all of the Kokiri have fairies with them?"

"They're their guardian fairies and partners," Link answered. "That one of the reasons I felt left out. I never had a fairy. The fairy hat was with me during my journey with the medallions was a partner the Great Deku Tree gave to me. After the journey was over, she left.

"You know, why aren't you using the Triforce of Wisdom; you could've found this out for yourself," Link wondered. Zelda blushed and mumbled something. Now Link knew something was going on. For now he continued to walk the path. His leg seemed to have fully recovered now, and they were back at an ordinary pace. Then they entered the Lost Woods.

To Zelda it was endless repetitive woods, but Link seemed to know where he was going. He moved quickly through the trees, and if he had a map in his head.

He did.

Soon they came to a meadow within the woods. Link helped her navigate through a maze in the meadow. A long hall with stairs was at the end. They passed through there, and arrived in a clearing. A Kokiri with green hair was playing the ocarina while sitting on a stump. Zelda recognized her.

"Saria!" Zelda said. Saria stopped playing and greeted them both.

"I didn't know you were a Kokiri," Zelda said to Saria. Saria raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Why didn't you use the Triforce of Wisdom?" Saria asked. "Are you hiding something?"

"No," Zelda said quickly.

"You know," Saria said, "The pieces of the Triforce have a conscience of their own. Power will something perform feats, Courage will spark up and give courage, and Wisdom will give Wisdom. I think you're afraid of something Wisdom says to you."

"Wait, hers speaks?" Link asked.

"It can tell her wisdom, that's all," Saria said. "Yours communicates through feeling. But let us see what it is Wisdom is saying."

"Don't," Zelda implored. But Saria used her power, and Wisdom started to glow. Instantly Saria started laughing and Zelda blushed a deep red. Link had no idea what was happening. Then Courage started to glow, and Link heard what Wisdom was saying:

_He is a fine match for you. He would never leave you. You're afraid he might be horrible or something but he isn't. Link is your match. Plus you think he's a good kisser…_

"That's enough!" Link interrupted. He put his hand over the Triforce of Courage, trying to get it to stop, but the Triforce pieces have a vague sense of humor. They wouldn't stop. Saria was on the ground laughing. Link and Zelda were blushing furiously and neither could look at the other, as Wisdom was giving advice about both of them to the other.

Finally Wisdom quieted, and they stopped glowing. It took Saria awhile to stop laughing, and for Zelda and Link to make eye contact. Finally Saria got up. Then Saria's expression changed from happy to gloomy.

"I felt what happened in the Castle," Saria spoke softly. "I'm sorry about what happened to your sword, Link. I guess you're also here to see the Great Kokiri Library. This way." She got up and led them up a ladder that had been placed on the entrance to the Forest Temple.

"Why couldn't this have been here when I was on my journey," Link murmured. They walked into the Forest Temple, and Link immediately noticed the differences. For one thing, vines were not growing rampant, and the Temple was also brighter and sacred. A much better improvement to his last trip here. No monsters were there either. Instead fairies, spirits, and animals inhabited it. A wolf came up and lick Link's hand. Saria led them to the elevator and down to the basement. She pressed a button, and the walls rotated to reveal the entrance to the Library. They went in.

The Library seemed endless, full of tomes, books, volumes, scrolls, and other writings that could have told you almost everything. Saria guided them through several isles before reaching a certain shelf. She pointed to a scroll on a shelf too high for her, and Link got it for her. He gave it to Saria.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Saria asked. "You're the one who has to read it."

Link nodded, admitting his mistake. He unrolled it and read the small amount there. It was almost like a letter to him:

_-Year 501 of the land of Hyrule, prophecy given by Nayru-_

_Chosen Hero,_

_Your task ahead is a difficult one. It is true that he has returned and shattered your symbol. Yet you must still defeat him. To do this, you must restore your symbol._

_To restore your symbol, you must travel to the Spirit World, where heaven and hell reside. You must recover a stone from both of these, and infuse them into the reforged blade. The blade must reforged in Heaven itself. After you have done this, go to the Chamber of Sages and have them offer their prayers. The symbol have its power, and then must defeat him._

"What does it say Link?" Zelda asked. Link looked up.

"It says I have to go to the Spirit World," Link answered. Zelda and Saria gasped in surprise.

"Let me give you a one-way ticket."


End file.
